Talk:Final Flash
why do they only have one pic of final flash!!!!smh 22:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Techniques aren't like characters, and really only one image will suffice to depict them. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 23:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Vegeta uses the "Final Flash" against Goku when they are both in the mountain/cave. They could have been more specific, albeit unneeded, it's still good to know when he used it. English Episode "The Long Awaited Fight" although I could be wrong, fairly certain that is when he uses it. Final Crash the blue final flash vegeta used against recoome is called final crash. 18:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) final flash---- i like the episode final flash i like every episode of dragon ball z algoten11 AMAZING!!! This was my single favourite moment in the series. The one he used against Perfect Cell that is. KaoclazmMJR 22:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is unnecessary. ~''' [[User:Illuminated Void|'''November]] [[User talk:Illuminated Void|'Blue']] 22:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jeangabin666 Thanks for putting my image on the page Gamewolf67 (talk) 21:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Gamewolf67 MOAR INFO The second paragraph in the Overview section details it's usage in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. It looks like it only says it was used twice, but I just saw it (RB2 version) and it was used three times: Once against Raichi (already mentioned), killing him, then later against Hatchiyak, although it didn't hurt him (again mentioned). He then uses it a third time when all the Z-Fighters repulsed Hatchiyak's Revenger Canon with their attacks, right? Unless I'm mistaken, should this be pointed out? 21:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Didnt Vegeta use the final flash against Recoome in the Namek saga, after throwing him into the mountain? Piccolo's statement When did Piccolo make the statement which he said to have made in this page? 17:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New quote How about a new quote like the "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE PLANET FATHER YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT, FINAL FLASH" in the first time it's used. It fits the Final Flash power and it's a very popular line in the anime. We could do it with Future Trunks and Vegeta. It is basically Vegeta's 3rd most powerful attack with Final Shine Attack and Final Explosion above it. I feel like it's a pretty good quote. What do you think admins and everyone else? FINAL FLASH It says this in the FINAL FLASH page which is wrong because I just checked. Vegeta later uses the Final Flash against a swarm of Kid Buus while buying time for Goku to charge his Super Spirit Bomb.[6] #↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect" In this episode, Goku hasn't even started the spirit bomb. Not only that but the swarm of kid buu's were destroyed by normal ki blasts by Vegeta. I edited the page and deleted it but someone reverted my changes. I don't know why? Bashscrazy (talk) 16:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Trivia When did Piccolo say that the Final Flash would have killed CellStitchking1 (talk) 21:15, May 22, 2015 (UTC)? :Shortly after Vegeta used it, I guess. 21:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm asking because I don't ever remember him saying it. And I've read the manga and watched the anime a millions times and I don't remember hearing once. Stitchking1 (talk) 22:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC)